when Mommy and Daddy fight
by brenthforever
Summary: Inspired by Abby's line the kiddies don't like it when mommy and daddy fight. It got me thinking what if they really were gibbs kids? and of couuse it couldnt end there. Abby is up to her VooDoo again but what will happen this time? mainly Gibbs/Jenny.
1. Chapter 1

When Mommy and Daddy Fight

**When Mommy and Daddy Fight**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously I live in a box. JK.

Gibbs and Jenny had been happily married for 3 years before they had their first child Little Tony. He was a rambunctious little boy and Jenny always had a hard time keeping track of him while Gibbs was at work. He listened to his Dad though because he knew if he didn't it would earn him a slap on the back of his head.

About three years later Little Abby was born. With hair so dark, no one knew where it came from. She liked to play scientist.

Last along came Little Timmy about 2 years after that. Tony always made fun of him to the point he would get grounded for months at a time.

Around a year later Jenny started to talk about adoption and Gibbs agreed so they adopted a little Israeli girl named Ziva who was a year younger than Tony.

And so completes our little family along with Uncle "Ducky" and Cousin Jimmy. On their 10th anniversary which also happened to be Tony's seventh birthday, they had a party with Ducky and Jimmy. Ziva became upset because they were all going to a catholic mass and the orphanage where she lived until the age of five was Jewish, but she got over it when she found out there was a party afterward. Abby and Timmy, who were 4 and 2 at the time, helped set up the kids table, they mixed themes they both liked and the result was a horrible clash of Gothic and Technology. Tony became angry because the cake for his birthday only had 6 candles and Jenny had to run out and buy another one exactly like the rest of them.

This was the style of their life for the next three years. But when Tony turned ten everything changed.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony 10

Ziva 9

Abby 7

Timmy 5

Jimmy 6

Tony woke up on the first day of fourth grade and went down stairs to see what was for breakfast. Jenny was already making blueberry pancakes and Ziva and Abby were silently eating. Timmy was telling everyone about how excited he was for kindergarten.

Abby was starting second grade and Ziva was also going into fourth. She was much quieter about it and did not want a big fuss. Jimmy would be going into second grade with Abby because he was so smart. He had tested into the honor's program to skip first grade and as far as anyone could tell he was as excited as he had ever been.

After breakfast Gibbs walked all the kids to the bus stop at the end of the street where they met up with Ducky and Jimmy. They stood silently all excited for their own reasons before the yellow bus creaked to a halt in front of them. The bus ride was uneventful and they all arrived at school.

But they never made it to their class room because as they all huddled together in the courtyard surrounded by about 500 other kids, they saw something that looked like it had come out of a movie. A dark void with shimmering moving light around its border, opened up in front of them and it spilled out 8 people.

They landed in a heap at the feet of the children and slowly the man who was obviously in charge stood up and looked at the kids. He looked first at Little Tony then at a man at the bottom of the pile with the same dark hair and sly grin on his face. The woman who seemed to be a sort of a second in command (although it was really the other way around.) stood up next. Little Timmy looked at her and said,

"Mommy? What are you doing here?"

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Abby was at her Voodoo again this time she just tried out a spell she had never seen before, it looked promising, but the last time she had used a promising spell they ended up in an alternate reality full of strange people although the short one was kinda cute.

She shook her head; she had to focus to make sure she did not mess this up like last time. This spell was a look into the past spell the book said it would let you know what your past held for your future. She set everything up right and began the chant.

She had forgotten she was running a finger print scan and when she was completely focused on the chant it beeped with a match. She stopped mid word knowing this would not end well. And even as she walked out of her office into her lab she could feel something happening.

The room shifted out of focus and the next thing she knew she fell head over combat boots in the middle of a pile of co-workers in the middle of a school yard somewhere she had no memory of ever being before.

She noticed that Gibbs untangled himself from everyone else and stood up. He looked at the kids they landed in front of and then back at Tony then one of the kids who looked a lot like McGee noticed Director Sheppard and said 6 words she would never forget.

"Mommy? What are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Little Abby noticed the look on the look on the woman's face when Timmy said Mommy

Little Abby noticed the look on the look on the woman's face when Timmy said Mommy. I was not a nice look. It kind of looked like the face she made when she stepped on a bug.

"I'm not you're mommy. Ummm, where are we?" The woman who looked a lot like Jenny asked.

"We're at school." Little Tony said smiling. "I'm starting fourth grade." Then the man with the dark hair and grin noticed his lunchbox, it had a superman on the metal surface that was just barely raised enough to feel. He jumped up and pointed at it.

"Oh man I used to have a lunchbox just like this one in the …" He stopped and stared at little Tony. "Fourth grade. Hey kid, what's your name."

"Tony." Said little Tony

All the adults gasped and the man who was talking slumped down in front of Tony. "Is your favorite color red, do you have a race car bed and is your favorite pizza topping green peppers?"

"Uhh, Yes, Yes and Yes. Why?"

"Because my name is Tony. And those are my favorite things too." He said. "What are your names?" He asked the rest of the kids.

"Abby." The girl who had been sitting on the ground looking at her combat platform boots looked up.

"Timmy." The man who had the bad luck to be on the bottom of the pile looked at him.

"Ziva" The last woman who had been staring at her since arriving smiled and they looked like mother and daughter.

"Jimmy." The youngest looking man there who was wearing a surgeons hair cap looked at him.

That just left the three oldest looking adults. They introduced themselves as Gibbs, Jenny Sheppard and Ducky. All the children gasped and little Tony asked if anyone had a cell phone. Jenny handed hers to him and he called his house. His mom answered.

"Mommy, Get Daddy and Uncle Ducky and come here fast!!"

She asked him what was wrong and he said he would explain when they got there. About 5 minutes later they showed up and ran out of the car toward the kids, stopping when they saw their counterparts. The five children moved to stand in front of their parents. At the same time the two Gibbs' pulled out their ID's and said "Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs NCIS.

They compared ID's and came to the conclusion they were both legitimate then the Gibbs who had fallen out of the rift with everyone else looked at Abby, (grown up Abby) and said,

"Not Voodoo again. Abby you remember what happened last time."

"Yeah we were stuck there for a week before the spell lost its power. This one was a bit more powerful. I'll give us ten days to 2 weeks." Big Abby answered.

"So what do we do now?" Rift Gibbs asked (Lets call him Gibbs and the other Gibbs is now Jethro. K?)

"Well." Jethro said impatiently, "You could start by explaining to us who the hell you all are!"

"Jethro!" Jenny scolded him, she gestured toward the children. (Jenny is the one from this dimension. Director Sheppard is the one from the NCIS dimension.)

"Sorry but it's not everyday that you find yourself and what look like grown up versions of your children falling through time rifts from other dimensions." He replied

"I understand that this must be a shocker to you all but we have a bigger problem. Like how are we supposed to stay here for a week to ten days without anyone noticing that there are two of us running around?" Gibbs asked

"Well I, sort of have an idea but it might not work well for all of us." Abby said (all the adult forms of Abby, Ziva, Tony Timmy and Jimmy are just known by what ever they are called in the show (Abby, Ziva, Dinozzo, McGee and Palmer.) Except for Abby. Little Abby will be little Abby big Abby will just be Abby same for Ziva.)

"What?" Ziva asked.

"Well. You and Tony can Be Little Ziva's real mother and an agent from the international adoption agency here to see how your daughter is adjusting to life in America. You just have to fake being foreign."

That should be easy for you Ziva. You already don't get half of what goes on here." Tony said smiling. She kneed him in the groin and Little Ziva laughed. "I understand that is fairly uncomfortable to a man." She said and walked over to stand by her "daughter" as Tony writhed in pain.

Abby laughed and continued. "McGee and I are your cousin's daughter and son." She said to Jethro.

"Well that would explain Little Abby's hair" Jenny said thoughtfully.

"Ducky you are a college professor that Jenny found in England when visiting her sister Director Shepard who was there on vacation and you wanted to move here for a chance of scenery. Palmer you're his assistant. This just leaves you." She said turning to Gibbs. He looked at her expectantly and she shrugged. "I'm out of Ideas."

"Well, if you don't shave for a few days you could pass as Jethro's older brother I guess. Jenny said shrugging. "Sorry best I could come up with on short notice."

"I guess I could deal with for a week. So what is my name?" he asked "I guess I can't be Jethro so Leroy?"

Dinozzo laughed and got about 4 slaps upside the head. He rubbed his neck and said "I guess I better watch out you four seem to be out to get me." The two Jenny's and the two Gibbs laughed.

They all broke up to stand with their respective 'families'. Ziva looked so much like little Ziva that it was not hard to see them as mother and daughter. And Tony was good at acting like a concerned adoption agent but that might just have been because he was afraid of being hit again.

Abby and McGee acted like perfect brother and sister loving each other one minute and hating each other the next. Little Abby pulled on Abby's lab coat and made the pick me up gesture. She did. They both had the same hair and their faces looked so much alike they could have been twins if Abby was about two feet shorter and 6 years old.

Ducky tied his trademark bow tie a little tighter and stood up straight like a proper English gent. Palmer took off the surgeons cap and stood up straight.

Director Sheppard put her arm around her 'sister and then laughed. "It's like looking in a mirror." She said and they simultaneously reached up to smooth their hair.

Gibbs stood there looking stupid and said "What I can't make it grow suddenly you have to wait for these things to happen."


End file.
